The Thunder Prophecy :: Book 1 :: Rise of a New Warrior
by HeraldrySpirit
Summary: Two new kits become apprentices, Snakepaw and Owlpaw, soon after a new prophecy appears that tells of destruction. Could it possibly be that these two apprentices are going to save ThunderClan from the approaching evil?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Briarlight – dark brown she-cat with broken backbone

Warriors:

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Snakepaw – dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Owlpaw – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilystorm – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpelt – very pale ginger she-cat

Cherryfire – ginger she-cat

Moleclaw – brown-and-cream tom

Queens:

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy – plump tabby with a gray muzzle; former loner

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

* * *

ShadowClan:

Leader: Blackstar – large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE: Marshpaw

Warriors:

Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Redwillow – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: Whiskerpaw – light brown tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Furzepaw – gray-and-white she-cat

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Boulderpaw – large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose – light brown tom

Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur – large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE: Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Hollowflight – dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot – brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night was silent, except for the occasional frog breaking the silence. A shadow fell over the area as the moon was covered by a cloud. Small rays of the light broke through, revealing a shadow that crept through the forest with a familiar feeling. The shadow made no noise as it crept, and it eventually made its way to the lake.

The light from the moon finally broke free from the cloud, revealing the hardened muscles under the pelt. He had a dark brown pelt, his amber eyes glowed as he took a small drink from the lake before he watched over it. His ears twitched and he opened his mouth to smell the air, when a force slammed into him from behind.

He whirled around, ready to slice open his attacker, but he saw the amused gleam in the green eyes that he looked up into and let a purr of amusement rise up.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me, Squirrelflight. What if I hadn't stopped myself just then?" he looked up to her and she purred.

"Yes, but I knew you would stop yourself. After all, you _are _more than capable enough of knowing how to work your claws, Bramblestar." She got off of him laughing, and it only increased when Bramblestar slipped over the sand that had become wet from the small waves the wind brought the lake. "It seems as though it is your first day on your new paws!" she laughed.

She dodged a playful blow from the leader and could no longer hold in what she needed to say. She looked at Bramblestar, excitement and pride radiating out of her.

"So, why do you think I came down here? Do you think I came just for a little bit of play time?" She purred, and rubbed her head against Bramblestar. He looked down to her and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know your motives for most of the things you do anymore." He gave her a playful cuff on the ear. "But there has to be a reason, so what do you want to tell me?" He turned back to the lake, the wind blowing through his fur.

"I'm going to have kits!" She squeaked out, and then noticed Bramblestar turn around and open his mouth, knowing what he was going to say she quickly added "They are ours this time, I really will be having kits." Bramblestar shut his mouth and ran up to her, licking her ear and purring.

"That's wonderful. They are going to be the best warriors in the forest, and ThunderClan will always be proud of them." He looked down into her green eyes, wondering whether any of his kits would look like her.

"So who are you going to have act as deputy while you take care of the kits? You can do a lot of things, Squirrelflight, but I doubt even you could manage a task like that." He looked to her for an answer, Squirrelflight sat there thinking for a heartbeat but eventually decided.

"I was thinking maybe Brackenfur. I mean he is a senior warrior, so he would know what to do, but he won't be there too long so he would be a good choice." She stared across the lake, and then licked her belly where her kits lay until they would be born.

* * *

Jayfeather woke up, looking around at his starry surroundings. He looked and saw a starry cat with a flame colored pelt padding towards him. Jayfeather ran up, excited.

"Firestar, it's really you! I haven't seen you in any of my dreams." Then he noticed Firestar wanted to say something and looked down. "Sorry."

Firestar looked at Jayfeather, wisdom in his eyes, and spoke;

"_The ones who saved us some time ago_

_Have now had their share and what you to know_

_That two will save the Clan from darkness_

_Wings and a Tail they are none the less,_

_The ones you should trust to save the Clan._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The air was full of the quieted whispers of the cats that spoke in the early morning from their dens. Snakekit opened one blue eye and looked around the walls of the nursery. A cool breeze blew through his fur from the entrance and he shivered slightly. All of a sudden, the air was knocked out of him when his sister, Owlkit, leaped onto him.

"Come on, Snakekit We can go outside now, mom said we could when you woke up" she whispered to him, excitement gleaming in her amber eyes. It wouldn't be much longer until the two of them had been made apprentices, maybe only a couple of days. Snakekit got up stretching. Owlkit was being too excited for this early in the morning. He shook his head and ran out of the den.

"Okay, come on then! Let's go before anyone notices." He crept through the camp and out through the dirt-place tunnel, Owlkit close behind. They looked around at their territory. The leaves were turning orange and red, falling from the trees and coating the ground. The occasional bird yelled out a call to others in the area.

"Okay, this time I'll be the warrior, and you can be Blackstar." She instantly dropped into a crouch, eyes blazing over with a mix of rage and amusement. She lashed her tail, which knocked leaves from some low-lying branches, and let out a pathetic little growl which was more of a squeak instead.

"What are you going to do to me, talk me to death? A pathetic ThunderClan warrior is no match for me!" he gave off a little laugh and launched himself at her. He gave her a cuff on the head, leaving his claws sheathed and Owlkit dazed, then quickly circled around and rolled her over. Owlkit struggled vainly and Snakekit whacked at her exposed belly. She kicked out with her hind legs and pinned him to the ground.

"Okay, okay! I give up, you win!" He knew that if it wasn't for acting for Blackstar always losing, he would have easily overpowered his sister by now. Owlkit, in the heat of the moment, didn't seem to realize that and leapt of chanting her victory to the trees and prey around her.

"I beat Blackstar, I beat Blackstar, I beat B- Oof!" the wind was knocked from her as Snakekit launched himself at her and the two rolled down the rise and right into a small clearing. They tussled around, batting at each other with sheathed claws, and then they heard a rustle in the bushes and broke apart. Snakekit smelled the air, but he couldn't figure out what the scent was so he crouched to the ground and lashed his tail, a hiss escaping from between his teeth.

All of a sudden, the dawn patrol padded into the clearing. Led by Brackenfur, followed by Cloudtail and Lionblaze. Snakekit instantly crouched lower, and the hiss reduced to a whimper. He instantly wished it had been a fox instead. From the noise behind him, Owlkit must have been wishing the same thing. But when Snakekit looked up to Brackenfur he noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"Get up you two. You aren't going to be in trouble. Every kit comes out here into the forest at one point or another. I'm just surprised that it wasn't the day after you were born for you two!" Cloudtail padded by with Lionblaze and Brackenfur padded after, beckoning them with his tail for them to follow. They followed quickly and silently, just in case Brackenfur turned back on his words.

When they got back to the camp, everyone was awake and Bramblestar was talking to Squirrelflight. At the sight of her kits, Squirrelflight ran up to them and started licking them furiously. She pulled her head back and stared at the two of them with a mix of love and fear in her eyes.

"What were the two of you thinking, going out into the forest like that! You're just lucky Brackenfur found you! What if a fox had gotten you, you would have been a snack for just about anything out there." She continued licking them and Snakekit pushed her head away with his paw.

"Come on, mom! We were just having fun. We're going to be apprentices in only a few days anyways." He stared between Squirrelflight and the entrance to the camp, where leaves were dropping past and floating on the wind.

"Soon is not now! Now come on, get to the nursery. I'm going to be keeping my eye on you two. If you go so much as a whisker out of camp I'll have Bramblestar keep you in the nursery for another whole moon!" she gave a purr of amusement at the shocked looks on the two kits faces and their battle against each other to get to the nursery before Squirrelflight would have the chance to keep her promise.

Bramblestar padded up to her and sat beside, watching Owlkit's tail disappear into the nursery and looked down to her. She looked back to him, a mix of love and amusement in her eyes.

"You wouldn't really have made me do that, would you?" she let out a squeak of laughter and stared back at the nursery where she saw the two of them personally changing her moss. Snakekit turned to look at her and instantly shot over the nursery and started working faster.

"You know I wouldn't do that. The two of them are going to be the best warriors this clan has ever had." Owlkit suddenly came crashing through the wall of the nursery, and with a high pitched squeak she instantly started patching up the hole she made. Squirrelflight laughed at her kits attempts to stop her lie of a promise. She looked up at the sun, which was now rising above the treetops, and looked back to Bramblestar.

"The other clans will cower in fear when they see them. Who knows, we might even need to trust them to save the clan at some point." Amusement gleamed in her green eyes as she watched her kits struggle with the task they put upon themselves.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Please leave a review on how you think the story is going so far. I hope that I can upload a chapter every day, but there may not be a chapter put up tomorrow (10/11) or the next day (10/12) due to me being away from my computer. But don't worry. I hope I can manage putting up chapters every day between that and school. (Chemistry is too much math…)


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice echoed around the clearing. Warriors began to rise from talking and pad up in groups. Most of the cats had no idea what was happening. An excited squeal came from the nursery as Snakekit and Owlkit came rushing out, half groomed, with Squirrelflight chasing after them.

"You two, come back here! You can't become apprentices looking like this!" the two turned back and padded up to Squirrelflight, squirming impatiently, and then when she was finished they joined the meeting.

"Snakekit and Owlkit, come up here." Snakekit was the first one up, but that involved pushing Owlkit out of the way in his excitement. "Snakekit, Owlkit, you had reached six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw and Owlpaw." Bramblestar waited for Owlpaw to stop jumping around before he continued.

"Owlpaw, your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope she passes down all she knows to you." Owlpaw ran up to Dovewing and touched noses with her new mentor. If she had gotten any more excited, then she would blow up.

"Snakepaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope he passes down all he knows to you." Snakepaw walked up to Lionblaze, shaking with both excitement and nervousness, and touched noses with Lionblaze. Lionblaze looked down to him and gave a small nod to him.

"Snakepaw! Owlpaw!" the clan cheered and Owlpaw was rolling in the praise. As she lifted her head and took a step forward she walked right off the Highledge, squashing Ivypool. Ivypool let out an annoyed growl and shook her off.

"So when do we start training, Lionblaze?" Snakepaw looked up to his mentor, and Owlpaw looked over to Dovewing, waiting for an answer. The golden warrior thought for a moment before answering.

"We can go now, we'll show you the territory today and maybe do a little bit of hunting tomorrow." Dovewing nodded her head and Owlpaw jumped up and down. The four cats left the camp and passed through into the forest. Snakepaw was looking around and watched Lionblaze. _With a cat like Lionblaze as my mentor, I'm definitely going to be the best warrior the clan has ever seen!_

Snakepaw and Owlpaw saw the borders they shared with RiverClan and ShadowClan, Snakepaw almost wanted to see a ShadowClan patrol cross just to be in his first fight. They padded up to the lake and watched it. Owlpaw walked up to it and reached a paw forward. Just then, the wind blew a wave that came crashing down over Owlpaw and flattening her to the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a RiverClan cat, Owlpaw?" Dovewing teased. Owlpaw coughed up some water and shook as much of the water off of her as she could before rejoining the group. She didn't seem to take Dovewing's joke very well.

They padded through the territory, and at one point the apprentices watched in awe as Lionblaze stalked and caught a mouse. Snakepaw couldn't help but think of how much prey he would catch once Lionblaze taught him. _The other clans had better watch out, because I'm going to be the best warrior the lake has ever seen!_


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of chapters lately. It seems that this was test week at my school and I was constantly studying for them. I should have time to sit down and continue the story now!**

**Chapter 3**

Snakepaw padded through the clearing. The wind blew through the leaves and he shivered before continuing on his way. Lionblaze had sent him on his first solo mission. Along with Owlpaw, he had been given the task to hunt for the clan. After the moon of training that he had, he felt confident in his abilities. He sniffed the air and turned his head to see a mouse nibbling on a seed at the base of a tree.

Snakepaw crouched and stalked forward. He was careful to not allow his tail to disturb the leaves. He carefully padded up, the mouse still had not seen him, and pounced. He ended its life before it knew he was there. Quickly burying his kill, he continued on his way. _I can't wait to see the look on Lionblaze's face when I come back to camp with all the prey I'm going to catch!_

Snakepaw continued hunting and did not seem to realize as the sun began to set, streaking the skies with its glow. He had been hunting since morning and his stomach did not yet bother him, even though he had the scent of fresh kill in his nose. Snakepaw spotted a vole darting around at the edge of the lake. _Okay, this will be the last one. Then I have to go back._ Snakepaw prowled forward and leaped. He landed on the vole and picked it up. Then a force slammed into him and he felt teeth grip him by the scruff before he blacked out.

Snakepaw woke up and looked around. Daylight streamed into where he rested. He looked at the walls, seeing that they were made of trees, and hopped out through a small hole in the wall. As he looked around he recognized where he was; the horseplace. _But how did I get all the way over here?_

He wandered around before he turned a corner where four cats stood. They were all huge, bigger than most of the warriors in ThunderClan, and they were talking about something. Snakepaw hid around the corner and listened to what they were saying.

"-was just easy pickings. If we manage to train up a bunch of these cats for our side we can beat these clan cats. The lake will belong to the "rogues" again!" the huge black tom stared around, challenging any of them to argue. The smallest of the rogues, but still rather large, stepped forward. He was a light grey tom with darker grey stripes on his back. He stared up at the tom and, with obvious leadership, spoke.

"You can't forget, Talon, that these cats can fight. We can't train some dumb little apprentices and hope to beat them. We need to outsmart them. Now, lead me to the apprentice you found. I swear, if you brought me another apprentice that is small and weak, I'll tear off your ears." They padded in the direction of Snakepaw's hiding spot. The only thought that he had was to run as fast as he could.

He ran as fast as he could, hearing the alarmed voices of the rogues and not daring to turn around. He heard their paw steps fade as they gave up the chase after a while but Snakepaw kept running until he saw the camp. He walked up to camp, panting, and then passed through. He saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight on the Highrock talking and he noticed that there were more warriors missing than usual. It made him wonder just how long he was unconscious.

Just then Squirrelflight noticed him and yowled and ran up to him. She covered him in licks and when she pulled her head back he saw a whole mix of emotions in them. Bramblestar ran up just behind her and Owlpaw soon followed.

"Where have you been, Snakepaw! We have two patrols out looking for you! What were you thinking, gone for two days!" Squirrelflight continued covering him in licks and led him to the den with a piece of fresh-kill, one that slightly had his scent on it. He figured his prey had been taken back when found and he fell into sleep. Forgetting to tell of why he was gone so long; the rogues plotting against the clans.


End file.
